Haven
Overview :Established by a small group of Magi lead by Dr. Atlas Mason, Haven as it came to be known is a Chantry of decent size located off of Mackworth Island in the harbour of Portland, Maine. : Always concerned for safety and anominity Atlas laid the groundwork of the Chantry, not upon the island, but beneath it, much of the structure located within the bedrock directly beneath Mackworth Island, though much of it extends to some extent into the waters surrounding it. : Suiting Atlas' preference for design, the Chantry is currently larger then its current roster needs, but with an aim towards scientific understanding, teaching, and the preservation of the ocean, the Chantry was created with future growth in mind. Design : To access Haven, one must first travel to Mackworth Island itself, a small trail which leads around the island brings a person to an old dock, seemingly dilapedated and in need of repair the old dock is used for very little these days, perhaps the odd fisherman or cruising speedboat might make use of it, but otherwise the dock has been left alone by the denizen's of Portland. : While reaching the entrance of the Chantry is a relatively simple thing, accessing it is an entirely different matter. Only members have the ability to unlock the entrance, accessed by special keycards. The use of these keycards makes apart of the dock insubstantial, and allows the member to access the first chamber, and the elevator. : From there with the use of their key cards, the member can unlock and access all levels currently available to them, and they, and their primary points of interest are as follows. 1st floor : The Grand Hall :: A massive structure, the Grand Hall is the first place within the Chantry proper, that any mage will ever see. A large cylindrical room set on its end the space can easily accommodate thirty people without effort. The floors are made of the same perfectly cut, beautifully polished stone that is the bedrock in which the Chantry lies, around the outside of the room lay a walkway of burnished brass, the giant ring set perfectly flush with the rock itself. Upon the walls of this titanic space are large icon's each hewn from a different material, and each baring the symbol of the nine traditions. Etched in tiny writing upon each are the names of members of that Tradition, those who have come, and gone. There is a tenth icon as well, this represented simply by an infinity symbol, a place for all, both tradition and disparate. ::In the center of the Grand Hall is a grove of sorts, beautifully manicured grass provide a measure of life to the Hall, and reaching up out of the grass are six impossible tree's. The tree's are made of crystal, and reaching up within them like veins are pulsing veins of light. All of this is capped off by a portal in the ceiling, allowing all who stand within the Grand Hall to look up, and out...into the waters of the bay. : Offices :: A set of four offices exist beyond the Grand Hall, each of them set into a short hallway. These rooms are largely prefunctory, intended for each of the three council leaders, with the fourth set aside for any who need it at the time. : The Council Chamber/Quantum Communicator :: At the end of the short hallway, lies another cylindrical room, filled with chairs, all of which surround a raised dais. Upon this dais is a table of copper in an interrupted circle, with a small opening facing the doors of the chamber. There are three seats at this table, all intended for ruling council leaders, and intended as an audience room, and a place where the policies and needs of the chantry may be discussed by the leaders, and members. In addition a specialized communication device is installed here, A Quantum Entanglement Communicator, that when activated, allows the Chantry to communicate, seamlessly, securely, and over great distances with minimal delay to any location equipped with a companion unit. Access to this communicator is highly restricted. 2nd Floor : Primary Chantry Floor :: This level is given over to the normal, everyday needs of the Chantry, within lie dorms, workshops, a functional mess, library, infirmary, and recreational facilities. This level of the Chantry is the largest, and is able to be expanded as needs arise. Unlike the Grand Hall, where individuals walk upon the stone floors, here the floors are raised upon anti slip steel plating, which is anchored into the stone below. The walls are left as stone, save where hanging gardens, or artwork line the walls. The rooms are functional, and in the right circumstance even spacious. 3rd Floor : The Core/Reactor Level :: Where the 2nd floor is given over to the day to day activities of the people, the third floor is given over to the critical works of the chantrys many machines. Here, in a long hall of that same polished stone, massive machines filter the air, provide power, recycle waste and a myriad of other things. This level is heavily reinforced, and is highly restricted due to the nature of the machinery within. : The Reactor ::The primary power source for the Chantry, this reactor was pulled directly from the Ethership Lafette, this powerful object generates power so long as any light, no matter how minimal is present near either its containment unit, or any of its various receptors, once active the system output is near continuous, as the generator itself, produces light. This object is seated in the very center of the third floor, surrounded by large walls intended not to keep others out, but to contain any breaches or damage to the Reactor. : The Airlock ::While most individuals will only ever access the Chantry via the elevator, a point of access exists on this level that opens to the Harbour Floor, access is understandably, restricted save special need. : The Tunnel ::Intended for emergency use only, the undersea tunnel extends out under the bay floor, and opens in an alleyway in downtown Portland. At the moment this tunnel, which provides speedy transport by way of a small train system, is for emergencies only. 4th floor : The Node ::Accessible only by full members of the Chantry this level is drastically different from the other floors. Upon arrival any individual would likely note the humidity of the location as well as the utterly natural existence of this floor. An underground cave and spring, this room is perfectly balanced in that water flows in, just as much as it flows out. ::The room is large and shadowy, with stalactites and stalagmites extending from the floors and ceiling. The floor is rough and natural, the loose rock a possible threat to those daring not to wear shoes. The cavern is lit by a soft, gentle light provided by floating lights that hang up near the ceiling. ::In the center of the cavern is a large pool of thermally heated water, about thirty feet across the pool starts of at about four feet deep, but then as it nears the center drops down to twenty feet in depth. The node itself is found at the center of the pool upon a small island, from which the spring of heated water, as well as quintessence flows. It is here that the Chantrys patron spirit resides, Mara, the Sea Maiden. Current Council Members : http://im-chat.com/users/charsheets/csheet.asp?id=26951%7CDagur Brynjólfsson:Verbena - Bowie : http://im-chat.com/users/charsheets/csheet.asp?id=22814%7CDeirdre Cormick:Society of Ether - Bethness : http://im-chat.com/users/charsheets/csheet.asp?id=26939%7CLiz Agard:Disparate (Forgemasters) - Dead Elf Mage Category:Setting Information Category:Mage